


Masterpiece

by Captain_Trina



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Poetry, torture as a form of art?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Trina/pseuds/Captain_Trina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art is an expression of the soul, and few are more corrupted than Erol's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

The boy's skin is white  
white like the snow they say  
used to fall on the hills  
before the ash and smoke  
turned it sickly gray  
like the skin of the people

He once saw that snow  
clothing a distant village  
like a virginal wedding gown  
stretching to the horizon  
with frosted windows  
veiled in intricate lace

It was a pristine canvas  
of which there were too few  
so he climbed the mountain  
and with oil and torch  
painted the village  
with hues of fire and death

Now the snow has returned  
and frozen the twin lakes  
into sheets of blue crystal  
that have never seen  
the ash and smoke  
much less the fire

He chooses his medium  
and begins his careful work  
etching crimson designs  
with knife and razor  
finishing with a shade  
of darkest violent violet

Then his masterpiece is stolen  
just before it is finished  
but even incomplete  
the gray people say  
it displays the mark  
of a true artist


End file.
